


Clemency

by Syndicate_V



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Other, fenris being bad at emotions tbh, originally for the k!meme but decided nah, sex-repulsed asexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syndicate_V/pseuds/Syndicate_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is Fenris. So, when confronted with this emotion of a strange nature, he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clemency

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just trying to get back in the hang of writing  
> something tiny until i can handle big kid stuff

"...You...don't need to leave, Fenris." Hawke says it with an earnest smile, careful when their hand goes back out to touch the spiky edges of his armor. His scowl before he turns back to them is brief, as brief as the shine of his tattoos, a brilliant glare of light between them. He presses Hawke against the wall next to the entryway, gauntlets gripping their arms fiercely. He can't meet their eyes for tense moments, breathing in and out hoarsely, the flickering light of his tattoos and the slight dip of Hawke's smile adding to the sudden uneasiness of the situation.

Only as if just realizing what's he's done, as if the violence of the day's events has only just caught up with him and he's simply now realizing that Hawke is offering him clemency from the the cruelty that plagues his waking and dreaming mind, he loosens his grip, meets their eyes with his own.

"I..." They start, but he moves those painful gauntlets to their face, presses his lips against their own in a desperate sort of kiss. Roves over with teeth and tongue, moves one of those hands to Hawke's hair and _pulls_. Far back enough that they're able enough to break the kiss, but he is relentless, moving in again.

Their hands move to his chest and push, just a small bit, enough to get him off of them. He acquiesces, albeit somewhat reluctantly. Hawke is ready with a grin, as intense as ever.

"Lovely performance, but this isn't my scene. Probably isn't yours, not really."

There isn't a lot going through his mind at the moment, save for that he _probably does want this_ but _oh, he just wants Hawke_ and, _no, nothing ever like **this**_. Danarius had pretty much killed anything that he's ever wanted and _venhedis _, he is quite certain he doesn't want to think of that at this moment. Not now.__

__"Listen, I don't..." Hawke has pushed him back, pushed him away so that the warmth of their bodies is no longer shared and that they can explain this properly. They've always botched this up in the past and Fenris is...Fenris. Hawke doesn't want to ruin this. "I don't do sex. It's not my thing and I'm okay with that." Deep breath, because this is usually the part where the person storms out or acts gobsmacked; Hawke usually tries to shrug it on out. "Are you?"_ _

__And Fenris is Fenris. So, when confronted with this emotion of a strange nature, he leaves._ _

__And Hawke tries to not act as though they aren't surprised._ _

__Even more so when he takes up with Isabela._ _


End file.
